The descent of the heavenly swordsman
" Ok, so it has been decided, Luna Hoshi and Leo Hoshi will go and recruit the weapon's commander of The Seven Skies." Furea commanded. " Yes sir." Leo and Luna both replied " We will be going now." They said again together and then left at the exact same time. " Hmm they really are twins, should I go with them to make sure they don't lose?" Ryu asked politely. " No, they will have to prove themselves worthy." Kumori replied for Furea. " Hmph, so you did arrive after all." Furea commented. " And is that really a big deal." " No not at all vice-commander." Ryu replied. " Whatever I am going." Kumori left. " Well now let's see if they can prove themselves." Furea wondered. " Let's see indeed." Ryu replied. The descendant of the Heaven soldier " Hey anyone here think they are good enough with a sword to beat me." Leo shouted out loud. " Leo what do you think you are doing?" Luna asked " What do you think, I am attracting attention." " Is this how you're supposed to attract attention, whatever let's start searching." They both headed towards a village to find their target. after many pathetic battles they got bored so they went to sit for a minute when a young boy came up in front of them. " Hey you two, my name is Kenshi Ten and I think I can join your team." " Oh really that will be cool, but it's not that easy." Leo replied "'' I figured so let's start." The soldiers test '" Summoning: Kodai Yosei Ryu"' Luna chanted and her dragon came. '" Summoning: Rezatsuru Ryu"' Leo chanted and his dragon arrived. " Wow that is so cool, oh well I can't do anything like that but, '''Tengoku no seishin." ' His blade turned into a sort of Spirit Flame form, with samurai shoulder guards present while an effigy of a face burns over his katana at the form's nucleus. " Wow that is really cool." Leo said " Indeed, but let us start the battle." Luna stated " Kodai no chikara" '''Then a huge amount of earth got torn off the ground and headed straight for Kenshi. " Well this is going to be annoying but, '''Kami no Hakai." Just then a huge blast came out of Kenshi's sword and obliterated all the rocks yet it left everything else untouched. " My turn now." Leo stated " Ketsueki senshoku shorai." After Leo chanted the whole place turned red and nothing could be seen from any angle. " If this is the case, Tengoku no Kiseki." A bright light enveloped Kenshi's blade and then exploded releasing Leo's technique. " This technique will definetly defeat you Kenshi, Yosei no Hikari. Kenshi was just enveloped in a column of multi coloured lights that was hurting him every second. " Im sorry to say this, but you have lost, Chikyu no bachi." Just then all of Luna's and Leo's attacks were repelled and Kenshi had won. The growing bond " Well we have lost huh." Leo said " Indeed you are extremely strong." Luna said " would you like to be in our team The Seven Skies." " Sure it seems fun, hehe." Kenshi replied " Yeah let's get back." Leo and Luna said in synchro. " Wow you guys are twins." " Uh huh." Luna and Leo said again. Arrival to the base " Hey boss this is our new member Ten Kenshi." Leo said. " Yo, nice to meet you." Kenshi greeted " Hello Kenshi, I am Furea Yoso, the leader of this base." " Hello, I am Kumori Korosu the vice commander." " Hi there, I am Ryu Arashi, the taijutsu commander." " Oh yeah we are the ninjutsu commanders." Leo said about him and Luna. " That's cool, so what am I." " You are the weapons commander." Furea stated " I really don't care" " Anyways you guys must be tired go back to your rooms we will talk tommorow." Kenshi whispered to Leo '' you know I don't like Element Flare because he is the stongest in the group''.